A Whole New World
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Night World/Sweep FanFic. Morgan’s Past. Morgan Rowland is a Self-Motivated Vampire Hunter, but when she meets Callum Drache, her whole world is turned upside down… INCOMPLETE
1. C1 Morgans POV

**This is A SWEEP/NIGHT WORLD FanFic, and most of the characters belong to L.J.Smith, author of the Night World Series, which is what I'm writing about, and Cate Tiernan, author of the Sweep Series. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original characters like Morgan Rowland's, or the actual stories for that matter, but I DO own the Characters: Callum Drache; Safiria Harlequin; and Gabriel Bludbowe. (And probably more...)**

**Note: This is taking place at the same time as my other story; _Some Things Never Die._ **

**Please Review...**

* * *

**Morgans POV: **

I stalked up and down the cemetery, waiting. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps behind me, and I whirled around to see a Vampire right behind me. His eyes were flashing red, and his fangs were out. My intuitive told me he was hungry, and then I spotted two more of his friends lurking behind the tombstones.

"Well, look who it is: Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and Tweedledumber" just as the words came out of my mouth, the Vampire snarled and lunged at me. I raised my eyebrows and ducked, and the Vampire went crashing into one of the graves. I winced as his head cracked open, and as he slumped to the ground, I walked over to where he was and staked him in the heart. Then his friend threw a punch at me, but I dodged, and got in a few good ones of my own. Unexpectedly, he swept my legs out from underneath me, and I went crashing to the floor. He leaned over me, grinning triumphantly, but I kicked him in the stomach, and before he could regain himself, I staked him as well. But then I cught sight of the Last Vampire heading out of the cemetery, and I gave chase, not wanting to lose my prey - I'm a Vampire Hunter, and I'd ALWAYS been successful - those Bloodsuckers deserved it.

A year ago, several people from my school disappeared. Some of them I had known, and one of them I had been really close to. Finally, they reappeared in the local cemetery. Most of them had bite marks on their throat, and the ones that didn't? Well, lets just say it wasn't a pretty picture when the local sheriff finally found them. I started to get suspicious, and it turned out that some of the people that I had known since Kindergarten, in my school, were the cause of it. So I started to learn about Vampires, trained, and then one night, I fought the monsters and killed them, surviving with a few minor injuries. I had to tell my parents and sister what was going on. But they didn't believe me, so I showed them proof, and now they keep my Secret, though they are constantly worrying about me falling into danger. I'm lucky to have such a nice family. Anyways, the deaths stopped, but nobody apart from my family and me knew the cause of it, and i was glad to keep it that way. Now I go find Vampires and kill them each night. _Someone_ has to protect the Town.

I chased the Vampire to a deserted alleyway at the end of the road. I noticed a door with 4 symbols in a Circle painted on it in black, at the back of the alley. I frowned. The symbols were of an Iris, Dahlia, Rose, and Foxglove. I'd never seen them before, but there was no time for pondering. There was a dead end, and the Vampire looked around frantically, and then decided to just try and attack me straight. I rolled my eyes, gripped the Vampire by the neck, threw him against the wall, and staked him.

"Well, that's it" I said to myself.

But what I hadn't realised, was that there had been a FOURTH Vampire who had been stalking me….

"Watch out!" A voice came from the entrance to the Alleyway. My attention diverted, I turned towards the Alleyway, and saw a young guy with Golden Hair and Eyes. He was tall, had an Athletic body, and nice muscles, from what I could see. My eyesight had always been able to detect shadows from miles away, and along with my keen hearing and superb sense of smell, I made a good Hunter. Though I didn't know why I had extrasensory vision, hearing, and smell, not to mention other things, I just ignored it, and went on as usual.

But while I was distracted, I didn't notice the Vampire; and was a bit too late to block him, cursing myself as I faded into Darkness.


	2. C2 Callums POV

Disclaimer: \/ \/ \/

* * *

**Callums POV:**

I winced as I saw the girl crumple tot the floor, and I ran over to where the Vampire was kneeling over her. The Vampire saw me coming then hissed "She's mine, _Shifter_"

I looked at him, glaring, "get away from her, or I'll kill you" but inside, I was wondering how he knew I was a Shapeshifter.

"No, I don't think so" The Vampire chuckled, then stood up "but you have her for now – I'll be back" and he disappeared into the shadows

Just then, I heard footsteps, and two members of my team, Safiria Harlequin and Gabriel Bludbowe, came running into the Alley.

"What's going on? Why did you run here?" Gabriel asked sharply. "This is the Alleyway to the Night World Clubs! And I TOLD you not to get out of the car!"

"A human girl was in Danger," I snarled, "Would you rather have her killed? And she seems… rather special" I picked the Girl up in my arms, and looked down at her. She was beautiful. She had Chestnut-colored hair, and her skin was pale. She also had dainty features, which made her seem somehow fragile. And she radiated Power. A lot of Power.

Gabriel's gaze softened, "The Battle's close in one months time, and we have to be getting back to Circle Daybreak Headquarters"

I looked down at The Girl, "What about _her?_" I asked.

Gabriel shrugged, "leave her somewhere," he suggested.

I stared at him, "Yeah. I don't know who she is, or _what_ she is, but the Vampires will probably kill her"

Safiria spoke up for the first time, "You can't bring her to Las Vegas! I mean, sure she's got a lot of raw Power, but you can't just kidnap her like that" She exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that she's involved in whatever is going to happen at the Millennium Battle," I argued, "So why not just bring her?"

Safiria and Gabriel exchanged glances, then Gabriel nodded, "Fine" he agreed, "But if anyone asks, including her Parents, you'll better have a story ready"

"I know," I said. I hoped I had made the right choice. But i was sure of it. The Girl was a part of what was going to happen at the Millennium Battle. I knew that for certain.

An hour later, when Gabriel came out of the Black Iris Club with Safiria at his heels, he slid into the Driver's seat, Safiria next to him.

"The Renegade Vampires are all coming to Widows Vale because someone's been calling them here," He announced.

I raised my eyebrows, "Well, it'll be easier to pick them off one by one if they came _here_"

"I don't get it," Safiria frowned. "The Vampires have nothing to do with the Night World Battles, so why is someone gathering them all?"

No one had a reply to that, and a few hours later we were back in Las Vegas, at Thierry Descouedres Mansion.

I waked over to the front door, "Hello, Nilsson. Where's Thierry?" I asked Nilsson, the Security Guard.

"Having a meeting with the others" He motioned towards a Door on the left-hand side of the Corridor leading to the stairs, then I started walking to the Room, Safiria and Gabriel behind me.

I entered the room without knocking, then walked up to Thierry, aware that all eyes were on me.

When I reached him, I said, "Sir, I need permission to go back to Widow's Vale for a year. I can transfer into the High School and everything. It's just that I think there's something big going to happen in the Town soon, and I need your permission before I go to investigate"

Thierry nodded, his face grave, then said, "You have my permission. And who's the Girl?"

"I think you should talk to her when she wakes up, Sir. I have a feeling about her" I replied, hoping he would understand.

He did, and nodded again. "of course. I'll expect to see you in my office tomorrow, Callum"

"yes, Sir" I smiled, and walked out the Door. Safiria and Gabriel stayed in the meeting.

After that, I went to my Room, then lowered the Girl gently on to my bed. I folded the Covers up to her throat, looked at her once, and then walked out of the room.

I returned to the meeting room, and took a seat near the Door, as I listened attentively to what Thierry was saying.

"We have only a months left" He was saying.

"Just give them two more weeks" Maggie suggested.

"That's a good idea" Gillian agreed, "Why don't you do that, Thierry?"

"Of Course. I was probably getting worried over nothing" His tone was light, then he said, "Meeting Adjourned"

After everyone filed out in pairs, I went to Thierry where he was talking to Hannah, "Sir… about The Girl, her parents don't know about her being gone, and I don't know who she is, but she's very Powerful and she's involved somehow - I assure you I'll sort everything out. And if she sleeps in my Room, I can sleep on the floor" I added, seeing his disapproving looks.

Thierry sighed, then rubbed his temple, "OK, But I want everything sorted out, and you'll have to explain everything to her. Ask one of the Girls for some clothes to lend to her – I'm sure they'll agree"

I grinned, "Yes, Sir"

When I got back to my Room, The Girl was still asleep, so I showered and dressed, then I grabbed a few spare blankets from the closet, I spread them out on the ground, and within moments I fell fast asleep.


	3. C3 Morgans POV

Disclaimer: \/\/\/

Thanks to **Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres**,** La Belle Morte**, and **Gothic Girl 3000** for Reviewing.

**

* * *

****Morgans POV: **

Where. The. _Hell_. Was. I?!

I was lying in a Gorgeous Scarlett 4-poster Bed, in an absolutely massive Room done in crimson colors, and Sunlight was filtering through the Silk Blinds. I turned my head, and was startled when I saw the Guy from last night sitting on a chair next to the Bed.

"You're up." He smiled at me, and I looked at him, confused, then the Memories of last night caught up with me, and I raised myself up, Panic beginning to rise in my throat.

"Where am I? What do you want? My Parents are going to freak when I don't come home and-" My Voice was going louder and louder, and the boy put up a hand, with a pained expression on his face.

"Whoa, Slow Down, I'll explain everything to you-" I cut him off, My Hysteria bubbling over.

"What are you _doing_ to me?" I sprung out of the Bed, running towards the Door, but he raced after me, and caught me from behind, and then – _something_ happened. Connection. **_Hey, Don't I _Know_ you? _**

I turned around slowly and looked at him, and my breath caught in my throat. This close, his eyes were pure Gold, with flecks of Silver, and right now, they were looking at me with an intensity that made me shiver all over. He cupped my face in his hands, and I looked at him, drawn to him. Then I blinked, and pulled away, hissing.

"Look… I'm Sorry-" He began, But I cut him off, "Is that what you do all the Time, Kidnap girls and act all, 'Hey, don't be mad at me, because were meant for each other'? Because it won't work, I don't fall for that!" I snarled ruthlessly.

"I'm Sorry." He looked distressed, and some of my anger died down. I couldn't bear seeing him like that, and for some reason, it tightened my chest. I let out my breath, and said, in a more normal tone, "It's Okay…"

I straightened up, and we stared at each other. I finally broke the Silence. "Oh, Um, I havn't introduced myself yet, have I? I'm Morgan Rowlands."

He looked dazed, and then his expression cleared. "My name's Callum Drache." He smiled.

I smiled back tentatively, and then said, "Could you answer my questions now?"

He nodded, and I went and sat at the end of his bed. He came and sat next to me, and his warmth felt reassuring. "You're in Las Vegas, in Thierry Descouedres Mansion, and before I answer any more questions, I'd like to introduce you to my boss – The Head of the Mansion."

A while later, I was sitting on an ornate leather chair in an extremely large Study, done in beige and cream. There was a Large Desk in the middle, and elaborate Glass Cabinets lined the Walls, with various chairs dotted around the Room. Across me sat a 19-year-old Guy with Light hair and Dark eyes – Thierry Descouedres. His - _Soulmate?_ - Called Hannah Snow, who had Wheat-colored Hair and Gray Eyes with a Wine-colored Birthmark on her Cheek, was sitting next to him.

"So, You're telling me that all those years I've been staking Vamps, thinking only they existed, wasn't true? That they're all part of a Secret World or whatever called the Night World? And that there are other species like Witches and Shapeshifters and Ghouls, Basically everything that isn't Human?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

Thierry nodded, "And they only have two laws: You can't tell Humans about the Night World, and you can't fall in love with them. You can get executed if you break the Rules, Which is why I set up Circle Daybreak."

I smiled wryly, and then straightened up. "But what do _I_ have to do with all this?"

Thierry looked over at Callum, who flushed. "It was all my Idea to bring you to Las Vegas." He ducked his head.

I frowned, "_Why?_"

"Because you're going to play a Big Part in what happens." Hannah chimed in. She had a light, lilting Voice.

"What do you mean?" I looked confusingly from Callum to Thierry to Hannah and back to Callum.

"Well, It's all about the Final Battle which is supposed to happen in the next Millennium, and to cut a long story short, there are Four Wild Powers who can either save the Human World or Destroy it, And Circle Daybreak are trying to locate them. If even one doesn't join the other three, the World' Gone, which is why it's top priority to find them right now, As The Final Battle is only a Month away." Callum explained to me.

I smirked, "Well, I don't think I'm one of them."

"None of the other Wild Powers knew they were Wild Powers as well – They found out by performing exceptional feats." Thierry said.

I looked curiously at him, "How?"

"Blood has to run before they can use this Power." Callum clarified.

"Still, I DON'T think I'm one of them." I looked at the Silver Brass Watch behind Thierry Desk. It had been one hour since I'd awoken, and My Stomach was rumbling.

"Maybe not, But I can see you're quite hungry. Maybe you'd like to get dressed, and then eat." Thierry looked amused.

My Cheeks reddened, and then I had a thought. "What about my Parents?"

"You can phone them now, if you like?" Hannah offered.

"Thanks." I crossed over to the phone, and punched in my Home Number. My Mom answered on the second ring.

"Morgan! Is that you? Where are you? You never came home all Night, and Bree phoned, asking where you were." Mom sounded worried.

"No, Mom, it's fine." I assured her. "I'm in Las Vegas, Just that some Major things are going on right now, so… I'll probably be here a While.

"How Long?" A Wary note crept into my Mom's Voice.

"I don't know? I can come over there tomorrow, and I have to explain some things." I told her.

"Okay, Honey, Be Careful, Whatever it is you're doing, and see you tomorrow." Mom put the phone down, and I looked over at the others. "Can I go now?" I asked.

"I'll go with you." Callum offered, and I noticed Thierry and Hannah hiding smiles behind their expressions. I didn't know what was so funny, but I agreed to let him take me to the Kitchen, since I didn't know my way around the Building.

When I entered the Kitchen, I saw that everyone had already ate and were dotted around various parts of the Building, so I could relax.

I seated myself on the Table and poured Milk over my Coco Rocks, and then I washed it down with Diet Coke.

"Are you not going to eat?" I asked Callum. I felt Guilty for eating when he might not have ate yet.

"No, it's Okay. I ate this morning before you woke up." he smiled at me, and I smiled back, shyly.

"Why were you in Widows Vale?" I asked after a while.

"Trying to get information on what kind of things Hunter is up to before the actual battle." He smiled at me, and then added, as if stating a Fact. "You're a Vampire Hunter."

"Yes, but only the Vamps in my Town that don't give a damn about secrecy." I said, defensively.

"No, I like it." He assured me, then grinned, "So, are you gonna let me know more about you?"

"Can I trust you?" I shot at him.

He paused, as if considering, then said "Okay, if you tell me everything about you, I'll tell you everything about me."

I smirked "Fine."


	4. C4 Callums POV

Disclaimer: \/\/\/

**

* * *

****Callums POV: **

Lord Thierry requested an urgent meeting after I had talked to Morgan. She made me smile with funny stories of her Childhood, and I knew I was falling in love with her.

When I got to the Meeting Room with Morgan, Lord Thierry was standing at front with Lady Hannah, and there was also someone else there. My Brother and his Soulmate, along with their Team, and a girl with two males standing on either side of her. I took hold of Morgan's hand, and led her towards the front of the room.

"Morgan, I want you to meet My Brother, Galen, his Soulmate, Raksha Kellar, and his Team: Winfrith Arlin, Iliana Dominick, and Nissa Johnson. Galen, Kellar, Winnie, Iliana and Nissa, I'd like you to meet Morgan Rowlands, a friend of mine. She used to be a Vampire Hunter."

Kellar smiled at Morgan "Hello, Have I met you before?"

Morgan shook her head; "Callum and I only met a day ago." She was looking at the Witch and the Vampire standing besides the Girl, and I said, "Have _we_ met before?"

Kellar grinned, her smile reaching her eyes, and said, "We've found the Wild Power. This is Sarah Strange and her two Soulmates: Blade and Kierlan Harman – Kierlan is the Wild Power."

"Which is absolutely wonderful for what we're up against." Lord Thierry said. There was a tired light in his eyes, and Lady Hannah snaked her arm around his waist as to give him comfort. I glanced at Morgan, and noticed she looked just as concerned as I was. She tentatively put her hand in mine, and I opened my mouth to say something, but just then the others arrived.

Lord Thierry introduced everyone to Morgan and the Wild Power and his Soulmate (Including his Soulmate's other Soulmate)

"Everyone, I would like to announce that we have found the Fourth Wild Power, But-" Thierry hesitated, and my curiosity grew. Something was going on here.

"Hunter has wagered a War on the Day of the Millennium Battle in just one month."

The Room held pin-drop Silence. Everyone looked shocked. I smiled grimly. Welcome to the real world where, even though you're destined to win, people are still going to get killed.

I looked at Morgan, and noticed she looked pale. I squeezed her hand for reassurance and she smiled, leaning against me. That afternoon, I had found out a lot about Morgan, things she wouldn't tell anyone, and I had told her all about me. But I still had to introduce her to the fact that we were Soulmates.

"What is the point of going through the whole battle if we're just going to die because of the rest of the Night World?" Kierlan snapped.

Poppy sprang up, eyes furious "The Point is that we be selfless and save the Humans, no matter what it does to us!"

"When you all die, who's going to save the humans then? Not all the Night Worlders are going to die, so they can regroup again and take over the humans without anyone to stop them!" Kierlan shouted.

"They have armies! They can protect themselves against the other Night Worlders after we 'die'! But we have to take care of what the prophecy said, because they wouldn't be able to do anything!" Poppy yelled.

"So? I'd rather be on the Winning Side and live than fight for some stupid cause that is just going to kill me." Kierlan snarled.

"Why don't you just go and join them then?" Poppy hissed. No one tried to stop her; because everyone knew that there efforts would be useless. I had seen this scene happen so many times that I expected it to happen practically every meeting.

"Fine, I will then, if that matters-" Kierlan began, but Morgan cut him off, putting her hands over her ears.

"Stop it! Please, Just stop it!" she screamed, "This is not a Soccer game or a - a Debate or something! We're talking about the World here, and yes, people are going to die, but we have to try! If we don't, we're as bad as the Night Worlders themselves! Now can you please stop fighting for once, and just keep your thoughts to yourself!" She stopped, breathing hard. The room had gone silent.

"Sorry." Kierlan muttered, then walked out the room. Sarah looked at the doorway anxiously, and then ran out after him.

"Excuse me." Blade followed her out the door, and when the door had slammed shut, I saw Morgan winced.

"Um, I'm sorry, did I make a Mistake…?" She trailed off, and looked beseechingly at Lord Thierry.

Lord Thierry spoke "I'd like to congratulate you for taming Kierlan. He's been that way ever since his Family were brutally murdered."

"Yeah. He has a real knack of playing Mr. Aggressive." Poppy chimed in.

"Well done. You should get an award for that!" Maggie grinned.

"Thanks." Morgan smiled at her, and I pulled her against me.

"Now the Wild Power has been introduced, May Morgan and I go?" I asked Lord Thierry.

"Of Course." He nodded his head, and grabbing her hand, I pulled her out of the door.

"Wow. The Little Mouse can bite?" I teased her when we got to my Room, and she blushed.

"Do they always do this?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"Almost every time, something big happens." I answered truthfully.

"Oh." She seemed lost in thought.

"You Okay?" I asked softly.

"It's just – I told you everything about me, and I felt this – this connection with you, but I don't understand what's going on." She whispered.

"Can I show you?" I asked her, cupping her face in my hands.

She nodded.

And I leaned down and kissed her.


	5. C5 Morgans POV

Disclaimer: \/\/\/

Thanks to **Gothic Girl 3000 **and** La Belle Morte** for Reviewing.

**

* * *

****Morgans POV:**

I gasped, and then wrapped my arms around his Neck as I kissed him back. I felt something open up between us, something that looked like a silver cord, and lightning flashed around us. I didn't resist the force that was pulling our Souls together, a touch that was light but almost irresistible, that was trying to draw out the most secret part of myself, and then the next second I was standing in a sunny place, but dark clouds loomed ahead and lightning flashed where the suns rays couldn't reach.

_**Where… was I? **_

_**In my mind. **_The thought came from all around me, soft as a whisper, a feather touch that shook me in my Soul. I looked up to see Callum standing in front of me.

_**It's…**_ I couldn't find words to describe it. I looked around, and saw fragments of memories glinting in dark crystals scattered around. It was a dangerous place. I turned to look at one, when Callums voice stopped me.

_**Morgan…**_ I looked up to see Callum staring at me. The expression on his face was vulnerable, and then he closed the few feet between us and looked down at me. This close, I could see the open vulnerability in his face, the fear that I would reject him for who he was.

_**Please, let me.**_ I whispered.

_**I've done some things that I'm not proud of.**_ He replied.

I touched him softly on the arm. _**So have I. but that doesn't mean that mean that I don't regret it. What we think of ourselves make us who we are, as opposed to what we do makes us like this. **_

He smiled at me gently, pain in his face. _**I wish you'd never grow up. The real world is hard.**_

I felt an ache in my Heart, and a face came to my mind. _DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM!_ I felt dizzy, and stumbled.

Callum caught me and held me in his arms. _**Are you ok?**_

_**Yeah, thanks.**_ I straightened up, but Callum kept me in his arms.

_**What happened?**_ He asked.

_**It's nothing.**_ I shook my head.

_**Morgan, please.**_ He looked at me, and I drew my hair across my face. I couldn't. _**Morgan, Don't hide from me. **_

_**Please, It hurts too much.**_ I hid my face, the tears threatening to spill. I felt Callums Mind around me, his protectiveness, and I felt a bit better, though not all.

_**I –**_ And then I told him.

Callums mind was impassive, but I sensed a throbbing anger behind it. Anger for _me_. He hugged me, and didn't let go. _**I won't let him hurt you ever again.**_

I loved him for that.

I looked around and saw Callums memories. I gasped, and spun around to face Callum, all my Pain forgotten_**. You never told me you were Galen's **_**Twin**_** Brother!**_

He looked amused. _**You couldn't tell?**_

_**Well…**_ I hesitated, thinking. _**You do look like him apart from your eyes.**_

He smirked. _**Is it that obvious? But I was born before him.**_

_**And by the way, you totally have a different attitude.**_ I continued, ignoring him_**. I mean, you have a huge ego, and Galen's like the sweetest guy I've ever met. I wonder how that happened?**_

Callum looked wounded. _**Ouch! That injured my Pride. **_

_**Exactly.**_ I glared at him, and then couldn't help burst out laughing. He looked startled, then burst out laughing as well.

_**You know, sometimes you remind me of Jekyll and Hyde.**_ I said after a long pause. _**It's like, sometimes you're so sweet and act like Galen, and then other times you act confident and have a really great personality and humour. I don't get it.**_

_**It's just the way I am.**_ Galen replied lightly, shrugging his shoulders.

_**I like it, though.**_ I reassured him.

We stayed like that for ages, sharing our Secrets, things we could never tell anyone else but each other, until it was time to get back.

I lifted my head from Callums shoulder and blinked, wondering where I was. Then the memories came flooding back, and I looked up and saw Callum looking at me, a soft smile on his face.

He grinned. "Hey, Morgan."

I groaned and stretched, noticing the way his eyes followed my every movement. "What time is it? It seemed like hours."

He looked at the Clock. "Around :00."

I gasped, and craned my neck to see the time myself. He was right. It _was_ 8:00. "But – It was just 3:00 before!"

"Time flies." Callum agreed.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"What others?" Callum looked at me quizzically.

"You know, the others in the Mansion?" I flapped my hands about, trying to indicate what I meant.

"They'll be doing their own things. Why are you so worried?" He asked, a corner of his mouth lifting up.

"I don't want them to think we're doing _something_." I glared at him.

He laughed, and I blushed. Gosh, I sounded like an overdramatic Drama Queen, which I was _so_ not. _Really_.

"They'll be wondering where we've got to, so if you don't want them thinking we're doing _something_, you could come down and eat now, unless they've already ate." he pointed out.

"Fine." I grumbled, was just about to stalk out the Door when he grabbed me around the waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked, all traces of humour gone from his face.

"I just- I don't know any of them, and I'm the youngest person here, so what will they think of me?" I muttered.

"Look, they won't say anything. Trust me. Morgan, they really like you." He said.

I smiled, and all the tension left my body. When he put it that way, it seemed stupid to think like that. And Soulmates are always right.


	6. C6 Callums POV

Disclaimer: \/\/\/

**

* * *

****Callums POV:**

I woke up and saw that Morgan was already up. Lord Thierry had plenty of extra guest rooms, but Morgan had wanted to sleep with me.

"Why is it that the girls always wake up before the guys?" I arched my eyebrows.

Morgan smirked. "Because _girls_ are the better race."

I grinned. "Is _that_ what Blaise lent you?"

Morgan blushed, and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a see-through camisole with a figure hugging sleeveless red top underneath it and a black miniskirt that showed off her curves. I had a feeling her mother was _not_ going to like it.

"Um, she was the only one up." She offered feebly.

I smirked. "Next time, you might want to ask anyone but Blaise if you want to borrow something." I advised.

"Yes, _sir_." She snapped, and I hid a smile. Life with Morgan would never be far from boring.

When we went to the garage to pick up my car, Morgan was looking at everything, eyes wide. "Hell! How many Billionaires did he kill to _get_ all this?"

I shrugged, "You tell me."

I walked over to my car, a Silver Mercedes 99, and slid into the drivers' seat, Morgan in the passenger seat besides me.

"Is your Mom okay with the whole you-going-to-Las-Vegas-with-a-guy thing?" I asked as I speeded up on the Highway.

"Sure. She knows everything I do." Morgan replied.

I craned my neck to face her. "As in your Vampire slaying and your Boyfriend?"

"Yeah." She answered.

I was quiet for a while, thinking.

Morgan interrupted my silence. "What about _your_ mother?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I can say I'm closer to her than Galen because Galen doesn't really like fighting, and I'm more like my parents in that area. We're Shapeshifters – It's what we are."

"But didn't Galen kill a Dragon? And I'm sure he chose to turn into a leopard." Morgan looked at me curiously.

"He did it for his Soulmate – but he still doesn't like fighting." I answered.

"He did it for his Soulmate – but he still doesn't like fighting." I answered.

"Some people don't have to fight." I looked at her, but Morgans face was turned away.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"What's wrong?" I frowned. **_What was up with her?_**

"I just- I thought I could forget him, but I c-can't." Morgan's voice was thick, and I felt anger boiling in my stomach. After all this time that bastard could still hurt her.

"If he left you, He isn't worth it, Morgan." I said, reaching out to touch her hand lightly.

"I know, but he really-" Morgan turned away. If he was here right now, I'd have killed him.

"Don't cry. He isn't worth your tears." I turned to look at her, and then quickly looked back at the road, swerving to avoid a large log truck.

"That's what everyone says." She looked up and gave me a watery smile.

"And they're always right. Well, apart from when they cry themselves." I agreed.

Morgan laughed out loud, and I smiled. The rest of the trip passed in a conversational mood, and by the time we arrived at Morgans House, she was smiling cheerfully, all traces of her sadness gone.

"Are you going inside like that?" I asked her.

She looked down at her clothes. "Do you have a spare coat? I could probably sneak away without Mom realizing anything."

"Yeah." I handed her my coat, and she put it on, climbing out of the car. I stopped the engine and slid out of the car, walking next to Morgan to the front porch.

Morgan rang the bell on the door, and a minute later Morgans Mom came and opened it.

"Morgan!" Mrs. Rowlands immediately enveloped Morgan in a smothering hug, and pulled her inside. I followed, and shut the door behind me.

"Hello, Callum." Mrs. Rowlands smiled at me.

"Hi Mrs. Rowlands." I smiled at her.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"How is Thierry managing it all? And the others?" She said.

"He's still got a lot of work, but he's been worse. And the others are okay." I replied.

"So, did you manage to get the date when Hunter's going to make his move?" She enquired.

"On the Millennium." I heard a noise and looked towards my left. Morgan's eyes were wide with surprise.

Just then, Mary K. and Mr. Rowlands came in from the Kitchen.

"Hi, Cal." Mary K. smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"How are you?" I asked.

She pulled a face. "Fine, I guess."

"Hello, Callum." Mr. Rowlands shook my hand. For once he wasn't staring absently at the door.

"Hi, Mr. Rowlands. Hope that deal fell through for you." I tried to keep a straight face, thinking how Morgan must be taking it all in.

"Yes, it did, and I managed to put the plan forwards to my Manager." He nodded his head.

"That's great." I said.

I looked at Morgan, who was staring at me like she'd never seen me before.

"So, do you want to come into the living room?" she asked, finally.

I grinned. "Sure."

Morgan's family went their own ways, and I followed Morgan into the room, where she shut the door and stood by it, hands on her hips.

"How do you know my Family?"


	7. C7 Morgans POV

Disclaimer: \/\/\/

Thanks to **Gothic Girl 3000 **and** La Belle Morte **and **Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres** for Reviewing.

**

* * *

Morgans**** POV:**

I waited patiently for Callum to start. I still didn't know how he knew my family, when I'd never seen him before in my life.

He sat on the couch, and put his legs under him. When he did that, it looked cute. Sort of like a cat. "I came here when I was about your age. I had my first mission here. I was chasing a rogue vampire and shapeshifter killing team, and your Mom got me out of a scrape. I've known her since then, and she introduced me to your Dad and Mary K."

I frowned. "Why not _me_?"

He shrugged casually. "Because I asked her to."

"_Why_?" I was getting seriously confused.

"About the time she introduced to Mary K. and your Dad, you were having some problems. She didn't want to add any more people to the mix since you had already become a vampire slayer, and it was too risky for you."

"Oh." I was at a loss for words.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I smiled at him. It was absolutely impossible to even try and hate him.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!" I shouted. I walked out of the room and opened the door. It was Bree warren and Robbie Gurevitch, my two best friends. It seemed like years since I had last seen them.

"Hi, you guys! Um, why are you here?" I asked, confused.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. He had dark hair and dark eyes, but he had acne that covered most of his face, which made his face look like a pizza. Though a few years ago, in 4th grade, he _had_ been cute. "Morganita, we come to your house most weekends?"

I groaned. I _hated_ it when he called me by that name. But I still had to bear with it.

"And you blew me off on Friday, disappeared on Saturday, and came back today. Don't you think we were gonna be concerned about you?" Bree added. Bree had mink black hair that I was jealous of, and large chocolate brown eyes with a figure to kill for. She came in, Robbie behind her, and I held the door open for them.

"Bree, I told you I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay." Bree walked into the living room, then stopped dead in her tracks. I hid a smile behind my hand, and walked over to where Callum was standing.

"Bree, Robbie, I'd like you to meet Callum Drache, a friend of mine. Callum, I'd like you to meet Bree Warren and Robbie Gurevitch, my two best friends." I introduced them to each other.

Robbie was the first to speak. "So who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"Robbie!" I glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd have been dead by now.

Callum laughed, and the sound made me shiver. "Of course we are." He came over and put his arm around my shoulder in a possessive-boyfriend manner.

Bree looked at us, and something flashed over her face. I was startled, but convinced myself I could have imagined it.

"Finally someone who can tame our Morgan." Robbie smiled happily at me, and I smiled back. But I was still worried.

"I'm not wild." I informed him.

"Of course you're not." He said.

I resisted the urge to stamp my foot. "I. Am. _Not_. Wild."

"I would know if my best friend's wild." Bree came over to me, and slipped her arm through mine. I felt relief. Maybe I had imagined it after all.

I smirked at Robbie. "There's your proof."

He shook his head, sighing dramatically. "Poor me."

"Poor you." I echoed.

Robbie sat down in the corner chair. "So, where've you been?"

"Las Vegas." I told him.

A look of disbelief passed over his face. "You wish."

I laughed. "No, really!"

"Morgan, couldn't you have come up with something better than that?" Bree was sitting right next to Callum, pressed up close to him. I narrowed my eyes, but ignored it.

"I was gonna say Hawaii, but that would've been ridiculous!" I joked.

"Hawaii is right on the other side of the world." Robbie commented dryly.

I looked at him. "Ever heard of a _plane_? You know, a metal machine that can take you from one side of the world to the other in minutes?"

"Ever heard of a plane that could take minutes to fly to the other side of the world?" he retorted.

I sighed. He had me there.

"Fine. You win." I sat down, arms crossed over my chest.

Callum came over to me and I leaned into him. I noticed the way Bree's eyes followed him.

"So, where'd you go?" Bree asked.

I shrugged, and looked at Callum. He spoke up.

"She went to see her Aunt in Granville, which is where we met." he said.

Robbie looked at me strangely. "I never knew there was a place called Granville. Which aunt lives there?"

"Um, Aunt Margaret." I said.

Bree frowned, her perfect features staying in place. "She lives in Widows Vale."

I thought fast. "I know. It's her…"

"…Other house. The one she uses when she wants a peaceful getaway to somewhere. She was there this weekend." Callum finished. I sent him a grateful look.

Bree's frown smoothed over, and there were no more awkward questions.

After, when they had gone, I remembered the look on Bree's face. The look on her face had been _jealousy_.

The days passing up to Christmas went fast. Callum was staying at his friends' house in Widows Vale, and was now attending the school. It was already Christmas Eve. There was a winter prom on Christmas day, and Callum was taking me. I had already picked my outfit out. It was a long, figure-hugging dress in white with one slit up my right leg, and came with matching thigh-high four-inch boots. The dress had only one strap and matching gloves that reached my elbows, along with a white choker. I was planning on leaving my hair down, and hoped that it would look okay. After the prom we were going to Thierry's mansion and staying there till after the battle. Even thinking about it made me nervous, but I knew it was important that I go. The whole world could be at stake – but I wasn't going to be the one to destroy it.


	8. C8 Callums POV

Disclaimer: \/\/\/

**

* * *

Callums POV:**

I parked in Morgan's driveway and turned off the engine. It was the winter prom that Morgan ad been eager to go to, and I was going to take her. I slipped the little box into the inside pocket of my tux, and walked over to the porch. I rang the doorbell and Morgan's Mom opened the door.

"Hi Mrs Rowlands." I smiled at her, and she let me in.

"Hello, Callum. Morgan will be their shortly." She smiled at me as I stood waiting in the foyer, and then went into the kitchen. Mary K. came down the stairs.

"Hi, Cal." She grinned at me. I smiled back.

"Is Morgan there?" I asked

"Sure. She'll be here. I just think she's doing something to her hair." Mary K. pulled a face.

Just then, Morgan came down the stairs. I smiled at her. She looked beautiful.

"Hi." She smiled at me. "When did you come?"

"Just now. Coming?" I offered her my arm.

"Thank you." She took it, and Morgan's Mom came into the foyer.

"Be careful, okay?" she advised.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Morgan reassured her. I smiled softly, and led Morgan out the door.

When we were in the car, a silver Mercedes Benz, I took out the box and opened it.

"Morgan, am I supposed to give you this?" I asked.

She picked up the white lily orchard corsage. "White lilies! Oh, thank you!"

I grinned, "Figured you'd need one if you want to go the dance."

She smiled softly. "Thanks." Leaning over, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back passionately, and then reluctantly pulled away. "Your Mom might see us."

"Oh, yeah. The Mom rule," She was flushing.

I smiled, and revved the engine. When we reached the parking lot of the school, silver BMWW drove up to the car. It was Morgan's friend, Bree.

"Hi, Morgan. What's up?" Bree rolled down the window, and I looked at Morgan. She was looking down, and her cheeks were red. I was surprised. _Anger?_

Finally, Morgan looked up, "Oh, hi Bree." She smiled, a little forcefully, and said to me, "Can you park in the empty space next to the blue Corolla?"

"Sure." I nodded, and parked where she had instructed me. When we reached the school entrance, Bree ran to catch up with us.

"There was a parking space right next to the car. You _always_ park there, Morgan."

"Well, I forgot, I guess. The only space I saw is the space I went to." Morgan snapped.

Bree's eyes looked hooded and they flashed dangerously, and then the look was gone.

"Oh, well, just a misunderstanding." Bree smiled, and Morgan smiled, then they started to talk to each normally. It seemed as if the tension had dissipated, but it was still there, thrumming under the surface. I didn't know what was going on.

In the main hall, it was decked with red and white Christmas streamers, holly, and mistletoe. Bree's boyfriend, Matt something, came and went away with Bree. Morgan and I were left standing near the refreshments dance.

"Want to dance?" I offered.

"Sure." she smiled, and I led her to the dance floor. At that moment a slow number came up and I groaned. I couldn't dance to save my life.

I put my hand awkwardly around Morgan's waist, and the other around her neck, and started dancing. "So, what was up with up with Bree today?"

Morgan leaned her head on my shoulder. "Nothing. Really."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." she insisted, and I left it at that.

After the song was over, Morgan excused herself to go to the restroom. I stood by the refreshments table talking to Robbie who had come by himself.

"Hi, Callum." I looked up. It was Bree.

"Oh, hi." I grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"So, how's the little town of Widows Vale for you?" she asked, leaning closer. I blinked. She was _not_ doing what I think she was doing…

"Fine, especially that Morgan's with me." I said neutrally.

Her eyes flickered. "What do you see in her?"

"Excuse me?" My tone was as cold as here. She may be Morgan's friend, but Bree was treading on dangerous ground here. I looked around for Robbie, but he had gone to talk to someone that he knew.

"Morgan's a loner. She doesn't have many friends. So what do you see in her?" Bree asked, her tone full of annoyance.

"And you were supposed to be my best friend." I looked up. It was Morgan.

Bree plastered a smile onto her face. "Hi, honey! You okay?" she went over to Morgan, and put her arm through Morgan's.

"I was just testing Callum to see if he's a true boyfriend or if he goes after other girls." Bree said defensively.

Everyone had stopped what he or she was doing to watch.

Morgan laughed. "How pathetic." her tone was sneering.

Bree narrowed her eyes. "That's what best friends do."

Morgan raised her eyebrows. "Ever since you met him you've been after him. It was so obvious. There's no point lying."

"Why would I want him? I can get better boyfriends." Bree hissed, and Morgan laughed. I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully, noticing that no one was intervening.

"It's all about you, isn't it, Bree? You you you. You've had loads of guys but I've got one who's truly worth it. And you want him." Morgan turned away as if to walk out, then turned back for one last parting shot. "And Bree? Has it occurred to you that maybe the guy you want doesn't want you? Maybe you should ask."

As Morgan walked out the door, I looked at Bree.

"Excuse me. I have to go see my _girlfriend_ to see if she's okay." I watched Bree's face take on a regretful, stricken expression, and then I walked out the door to find Morgan.

She was in the cemetery. The first place I had gone to find her.

"You're rather predictable, aren't you?" I asked.

She turned around and saw me. "Only to those who know me."

"Morgan, I never knew how she felt for me. Really." I insisted.

Morgan smiled sadly. "I know."

"Why was she so angry?" I sat on the tombstone and pulled Morgan onto my lap. She leaned against my chest.

"I don't know. It's so hard for me that she's acting like this. I think it's because all the guys in her life weren't really worth it, and the only guys I allowed in my life are ones who I could live with for the rest of my life. But – now I wouldn't exactly say that about what happened. And you Night Worlders have better looks than Bree's entire boy toys put together. She's jealous, I guess. And I don't want to break off our friendship. We've been together since years, and she's been through a hard time."

"Don't cry." I rocked her gently in my lap, stroking her hair soothingly. Morgan looked up at me, the tears welling up in her eyes, and I pulled her close to me, my heart acing for her.

"It catches up when I'm thinking about – him, and I remember -" Morgan broke off, and my throat burned with anger.

"Shhhhhh. just remember, I won't let him hurt you." I leaned down and looked at her, and she nodded.

I looked up and saw there was mistletoe overhead. "Make a wish."

Morgan looked up at the tree, and shut her eyes. I closed my eyes as well. **_I wish He dies_**, I thought, and the wind blew the wish away.


	9. C9 Morgans POV

Disclaimer: \/\/\/

Thanks to **Gothic Girl 3000 **and** La Belle Morte **and **Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres** for Reviewing.

**

* * *

Morgans POV: **

I tapped my nails anxiously on the desk, sighing as I stared down at the assignment I had to do. Plus, I had to learn the "I have a dream," speech, by Martin Luther King Jr.

The battle was only three days away, but my parents had told me that in my spare time I had to study, and do my homework for school. My only argument had been, "Mom! It's a battle that, if we lose, could destroy the whole world, including me and you, and you want me to do _homework_?" Mom had only shaken her head firmly, demanding 'that is no excuse for slacking, young lady'. I rolled my eyes, thinking about it. Trust my Mom to tell me to do homework when the world is about to end.

"Hi, love." I looked up to see Callum leaning against the door, a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, I know it's your room as well, but I have work to do!" I huffed.

"Relax, Morgan." Callum walked over to the desk, and picked up my homework diary, flipping through the pages.

He raised his eyebrows, cheerfully. "All this homework for after the holidays? Your school must be slave drivers."

I groaned, resting my head on my arms. "Don't remind me."

Callum's eyes sparked. "A full-detailed assignment on the Industrial Revolution? Why didn't you tell me before? I could have helped you. I wasn't exactly a truant student when I went to school."

I raised my head. "You'll really help me?"

He grinned. "Didn't I say that?"

I laughed. "Thanks!"

"Anything for you, pet." He ruffled my hair, and I ducked as I pulled away, laughingly.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" I protested. "And I have homework to get back to!"

"Give it a rest." he pulled me towards him, but I pulled away, and I grabbed my textbook, holding it against me like a shield.

"Don't, not if you want some GBH." I warned him.

He sat on the chair, trying to look innocent. "Okay."

I flopped on the bed, and then sat up sharply. "I've had another one of my insanely random thoughts. What exactly do you turn into as a shifter, anyways?"

He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Go on." I persisted.

"A hawk." He said.

I widened my eyes. "My favourite bird."

"Somehow, I didn't think you liked animals. Especially things that fly." He was referring to one occasion when I had literally been on the verge of hysterics over a housefly that had seemed unusually large.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it was pregnant? That was serious, you know. Because of the whole thing with the old powers awakening bit, there are a lot of weird creatures and insects and birds that are injuring people, and you get rogue shifters as well, don't who don't follow the House of Shapeshifters." I argued.

He shrugged. "You still don't like them."

"Ok. Now I can't be bothered to do my homework." I flopped down on my bed with a sigh.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

I sat up and looked at Callum. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Mare. Callum went out as she came in, closing the door behind him.

"Hi." Mare said.

"Hi." I smiled. I liked her. She was cool and we'd become great friends over the month.

"So, I was wondering, are you going to fight?" she asked.

I grinned. "I have a feeling you've bet on me."

She smiled. "Not exactly. But what would we have to bet?"

I nodded. "That's a good point."

"So, are you?" she continued.

"Yeah. Otherwise, my Mom would have kept me at home." I saw something pass over her eyes, and then with a start, I remembered that her Mom had died when she was little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry -" I began to say, when she cut me off.

"No, it's okay. Fine." she smiled at me, and I smiled back, hesitatingly.

"So, um, was there any particular reason you wanted to come talk?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Just a spur of the moment thing."

I wavered, feeling shy. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead." she prompted encouragingly.

"Um, you know, when you first met Ash, what was it like for you?" I fiddled with a stray lock of hair, twisting it around my finger. It was a gesture that I had become familiar with, that I did when I became nervous.

"It was like… a pink haze, but I hated him, so it kinda hurt. And there was electricity." she recalled.

I frowned. "But… didn't you feel like you were sinking into his mind?"

She shook her head. "It's different for different soulmates. They eventually all feel the same reactions later on, but at first, depending on the state of their being, they experience different sensations." Mare explained.

I nodded. "Oh. Thanks."

She smiled. "It was ok."

She got up to leave. At the door, she stopped, a question on her face.

"What happened when you realised you were soulmates?"

"Our minds connected." I said.

"Okay." I watched her leaving the room, and then crossed over to my wardrobe.

Opening the double doors, I heaped my clothes to one side, pulling out a small footstool with a mirror carved onto the top, along with chalk, incense, a candle, and two different bowls, one made of clear glass which was to be filled with water, and one baked from clay. I guessed I had a little time to myself before anyone came.

I drew a circle softly in the middle of the room, marking 4 points around it, and put the incense, candle, and two bowls on the four points. Then I put the footstool in the circle, sealing the circle with the chalk and channelled it by invoking the four elements, sitting cross-legged next to it, my back facing the window.

I muttered a spell, and the mirror grew hazy, and then it rippled, like dark black liquid speckled with stars. The light was sucked into my eyes, and then the mirror cleared, and I saw a vision of my Mom, my Dad and my sister, sitting at the table. Satisfied, I was just about to change the image when I heard a noise from the doorway.

"Predicting the future in a mirror made of obsidian is a little like dark magic, isn't it?"

I glanced up sharply, my eyes still full of the black sky and stars, and saw Callum leaning against the doorway. My breath came out in a hiss. I hadn't realised he had been standing there. I had been totally focussed on what I had been doing.

I had just made a _very_ big mistake.


	10. C10 Callums POV

Disclaimer: \/\/\/

**

* * *

Callums POV:**

I walked further into the room, watching while Morgan cleaned up.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you were a witch?" I asked, gently.

She stared at me. "He told me you would think it was dark magic, but it doesn't harm anybody, so how could it be dark?"

"I'm not a witch, I'm a shifter, but Lord Thierry made us know some facts about other races of the Night World, and magic like that – it doesn't harm, but it changes time itself and the essence of the void."

Morgan's face was blank. "Um, ok?"

I grinned. "It's not hard. Basically, it changes everything if you can see into the future."

"But – you can't change the future if the future is destined to be changed." Morgan said.

I stared at her. "Where'd you hear something like that?"

She shrugged. "Just remembered it from somewhere, I guess."

I thought over what she'd just said. "That could be true, but time wasn't made to change, and destiny wouldn't be fate if it changes according to time, would it?"

"I get you, but – I just needed to know what the future is. My family-" Morgan broke off.

"I get you, but promise me you won't do anything like that ever again? If you're a witch, you could have said. It would be useful." I held her shoulders, willing her to understand.

She sighed. "I get it."

The day the battler was held, it was pitch black when Morgan and I went down to the castle courtyard. The place was Rural Gerasia. It was large, but it wasn't on the map. Everyone – mainly humans – steered clear of it. It was in Scotland, and had a violent and dark history.

Eventually the last vampire family, who had sold their Scottish castle to Thierry, abandoned it.

I sighed, looking around. The abandoned town was bare, full of ghosts and soul-stealers. Children's nightmares come to life. But none of us were children.

Thierry had just told everyone to quieten down when we arrived.

"Everyone here today has agreed to fight in the battle against Hunter and his army. As I'm sure you all know, today is also the day of the millennium, where it is rumoured that the world will be destroyed. It's the whole world at stake if we lose. Every single person here has a choice whether they want to fight or not. I hope you use that decision wisely." Everyone was silent. "Any questions?"

A lion shifter I knew called Feltan Muggler raised his hand. "If you aren't fighting, what can you do?"

"There isn't much you can do." Thierry said.

I felt Morgan squeeze my hand. "Are you sure we can't do much apart from fight?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah. It's not like a government war. The human world doesn't know about it, so we can't treat it as an actual war in human history. That means we're very limited." I answered. "And since we've got special powers, that means we don't need… weapons to fight."

"So it's either all or nothing?" Morgan stated.

"I guess you can say that." I shrugged.

Thierry had started speaking again. "The arrangement of everyone's places is that the Wild Powers will be at the back with all the circle witches in front of them, and the most powerful defenders defending the witches. All the others can fight and do whatever they want. Understand?"

There was a row of nodding heads, and then everyone went to prepare for the coming hours.

I saw Hunter and Maya on the cliff's edge, and saw the thunderbolt she shot into the sky, marking the beginning of the battle.

Immediately, I transformed into a hawk, wheeling around in the sky. The wind buffeted me higher, and with my golden eyes I could see Morgan fighting amazingly with her stake and magic skills.

I directed my attention back to the sky, and saw a monstrous black eagle swoop at me. It looked like the battle was to be fought in the sky as well.

Swooping down, I came up behind the eagle, but it detected me and blew a stream of fire at me. I whirled across the sky, the eagle in pursuit. I saw other birds fighting in the sky, and the battleground was already stained with red.

I grew tired, and faced the bird, swiping at it. It had a gash on its leg, and we fought for several minutes. Finally, I caught its neck and wrung it, suffocating the bird. I felt its heart stop, and I dropped the bird, seeing it transform back into a boy as it fell. I felt no regret for what I had done.

I looked up and saw another bird come at me. I side-flew it, and then fought for what seemed like hours with a countless stream of birds of prey.

I turned around, noticing the sky was empty, except for a few birds. I flew lightly into a narrow crevice in the cliff, transforming back into my body, and came up behind a vampire who was attacking Morgan. I saw Morgan grab the vampire and stake it. I noticed another vampire who looked to be several centuries old coming up behind her, and rammed a sharp branch through it. The vampire exploded into dust, and I went up to Morgan. "Morgan, are you okay?"

"Callum!" She looked at me, and I noticed a large red scar on her cheek. "Where were you?"

"Fighting." I hugged her, and then saw something coming up behind her. It was a vampire. I pulled away from Morgan, but the vampire had already lunged towards Morgan. Suddenly, she fell, a rotted away corpse, and I looked up to see Safiria holding a stake.

She grinned. "Long time no see."

"Thanks." I told her.

Safiria smiled. "It's okay."

I felt something powerful coming towards us and I looked up to see a dragon coming towards us. He had about eight horns on his forehead, covered by scruffy bangs.

"Uh-oh." Morgan was staring wide eyed at him.

Without warning, the dragon's arm flung out and he threw a crackling bolt of energy at us. But it bounced harmlessly off a pulsing blue shield. I looked sideways at Morgan and saw her eyes were closed tight in concentration.

The dragon threw another bolt of power, and just when it had bounced off the shield, Morgan dropped it and whispered a spell, throwing some powder into the dragon's eyes.

Taking advantage of the situation, I turned into a hawk and swiped at the dragons' horns, managing to claw off three. The dragon snarled with pain, and opened his eyes, throwing a bolt of fire at me. I swooped down and shape shifted back into my original form, and pulled Safiria out of the dragon's way.

Morgan stepped back near us, just as the dragon transformed into a… dragon. He was large, towering fifty feet above us, with metallic blue scales and beating wings. There were five horns left on his forehead, I frowned, wondering. When Galen had been fighting a dragon, it didn't have wings, but it had fewer horns than this one, so that came as no surprise.

The dragon swiftly dived and grabbed Safiria in its claws. I groaned. _**Out of all the animals, why did I have to choose a hawk?**_ But at least there were _some_ advantages of that.

Turning back into a bird, I flew at the dragon's eyes, scratching at them. The dragon roared and slashed at the air, narrowly missing me by a few inches. I lunged at the dragon's forehead and managed to take off another.

Safiria, being a witch, she managed to extract herself and whispered a spell. The dragon flew into the air blindly, hissing in pain, and Safiria's spell caused a large gale of wind to blow in from nowhere, buffeting at the dragon.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Morgan chucked her knife at the dragon, aiming perfectly and managing to take off its middle horn. There were three left.

The dragon came crashing to earth, but regained himself and took off in flight when another spell came at him, slashing his wings. I took off after the dragon, chasing him to the ground. Morgan grabbed her dagger from the ground and hurled it at the dragon, cleaving off another two horns. One left.

Finally, Safiria managed to get a spell on the dragon, slicing off its last horn, and the dragon crashed to the ground, powerless to defend himself. Morgan's spell turned the dragon into ice, and a last fire spell turned it into a puddle of water.

"Is that it?" Morgan asked, in disbelief. "Just a puddle of water that used to be a powerful dragon that could have killed us all?"

"Having two witches and a shifter fight a dragon can come in useful." I said.

"SO, you're a witch?" Safiria asked.

Morgan shrugged. "I guess."

Safiria smiled. "Congratulations."

Morgan blushed. "Thanks."

All three of us were in a dishevelled state. Morgan was sporting scratches and bruises all over her body, Safiria was a little better off but her arm was hanging uselessly sat her side, blood seeping down her shoulder, and I hardly had any marks. I was glad we had survived, and what was better was that we hardly had any bruises.

Just then, the clock in the town started to strike 12, as in the end of the day of the millennium. I looked up at the Wild Powers, each of them starting to glow with a blue light that spread in waves. The blue fire mentioned in the prophecy.

Looking around, the ground was covered in blood and the sky was pitch black, exactly as the prophecy had stated, in "blood and darkness". The light spread everywhere, and I passed my hand over my eyes, shielding them. There were bright spots dancing in the insides of my eyelids, and after what seemed like an eternity, the spots turned dark and I finally opened my eyes, noticing something.

The sun had finally come out, its blinding rays illuminating the whole scene. The danger had passed.


	11. C11 Morgans POV

Disclaimer: \/\/\/

Thanks to** Gothic Girl 3000 **and** La Belle Morte **and** Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres** for Reviewing.

**

* * *

****Morgans POV:**

I looked around, taking my hand from my face. Callum was standing next to me, and I saw that the sky was blue and the sun had come out.

I smiled. "Looks like the worlds not going to be destroyed, then."

Callum grinned, and I looked around to see Gabriel with Safiria.

Their heads were bowed close together, and I nudged Callum's elbow, making him look at me. I pointed towards Gabriel and Safiria.

"Don't they make a sweet couple? Oh, it would be wicked if they got married! Then I could be a bridesmaid." I whispered.

Callum looked at me as if I was crazy. "The don't really like each other."

"They're soulmates for sure." I couldn't keep a goofy grin off my face. What? I was just glad that I wasn't going to be dying anytime soon!

Callum grinned. "You'll never change, will you?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

The next several days, it was all cleaning and packing up and tending to the injured. It was hard work, but I was glad that I could at least put my skills to good use.

When I finally went back to Widow's Vale with Callum, the winter break was nearly over. Callum had been staying at a house that Thierry had bought years ago, and hadn't even been there a couple of times. My Mom didn't exactly like me going there, but she didn't mind, since I was known to be _very_ responsible. Really.

The first day back to school, Bree came up to my locker. I stared at her coldly, wondering what she'd wanted. I'd talked to Robbie on the phone and he hadn't told me anything about Bree.

Bree looked nervous as she stood by my locker, not even looking at Callum who was standing next to me, leaning against the locker.

"Look, Morgan – I'm… sorry about last time. I promise I won't do it again. Can we just… move on?"

I shrugged. "Depends on how sincere you are."

Bree looked angry. "Look, I said I'm sorry, ok?"

Callum put his hand on my shoulder, warning me to keep my anger in check. I shrugged him off, facing Bree squarely. I didn't care that the whole hall had gone quiet.

"Are you _really_ sorry, Bree? Or are you just going to do that to the next guy who wants to be with me who just happens to be gorgeous and you want him?"

Bree's eyes were smouldering. "You are such a bitch."

I started to walk away, and then turned to look at her. "The feeling's mutual."

The rest of the day I felt wound tight, trying not to come across Bree. I avoided my regular clique made up of the geeks, including Janice Yutoh.

Callum pulled me into a deserted classroom at lunch. "Are you okay?" he asked, his gold eyes looking worried.

I forced a laugh, and even to me I could tell it was fake. "Sure."

He frowned. "You're really wound up. Is it about Bree? Morgan, you're really letting her get to you."

I smiled, shaking my head. "You only know that because you felt it through the soulmate link. I've only known you for a month and you already know me. Even Bree doesn't know me that well."

Callum only grinned at my accusations. "I take full credit for that."

He pulled me into his lap, kissing me sweetly, and I ran my hands through his hair, floating away on a wave of happiness.

The door suddenly banged open, and Bree was standing there. She saw us, then turned sharply and walked away.

My euphoria vanished, and I sighed, feeling drained. It was so hard when my best friend couldn't even look at me.

The next couple of days it was the same, with no better results. At least I still had Callum with me. Since Robbie was both our friends, he made his duty to try and make us talk.

All the assignments I had, I usually did them with Bree or Robbie, but Robbie usually hung out with Bree since she didn't really want to hang out as much with her clique outside of school.

My Mom let me go to Callum's house on Saturday, and I knocked on the door, looking around when I came in.

The house was immense, with splashes of cream and brown. The living room was large, with a Plasma screen across one wall, several plush reclining couches, and a small glass table in the center, with a bowl of fruit in the middle. I was already thinking of ways how to make it more homely.

"I've never seen your house before." I stated, looking around.

"You've never come here before. Your Mom never lets you." Callum answered.

"Probably because she knows we'll be all alone, but she trusts me enough to let me go." I pointed out.

He grinned. "We _are_ alone, aren't we?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Nuh-uh. _Don't_ think about it."

Callum tried to look innocent, but failed. "I'm not going to ravish you."

I looked at him incredulously. "I wouldn't put it pass you."

"Fine. If I promise to keep my hands to myself, come and sit next to me." There was a gleam in his eyes.

I went over and sat next to him, tucking my legs up. "I can't _wait _to for the next episode of Buffy to come on."

Callum's eyebrows arched. "And that would be?"

I looked at him, shocked, then laughed. "Don't pull my leg! Come on, you must have heard of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?"

When Callum shook his head, I stared at him. "Do you watch _anything_? Movies, TV shows, dramas?"

Callum shrugged. "Nope."

"O-Kay," I racked my brain, trying to think of some books he _must_ have heard of. "Have you read Charlotte's Web? At least, seen the play or played it on the computer?"

Callum shook his head. "No. I don't read… fiction books, watch plays or go on the computer."

"Ok." I faced him squarely. "You're telling me you've _never_ read books, watched movies, shows, dramas, or played games just for fun in your entire life?"

Callum shook his head.

"Okay. I have a copy of Charlotte's Web at home, I can lend it to you, and we _have_ to go to the movies sometimes, I can introduce you to _Buffy_ and _Angel_, and-" I said, but just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said. Walking through the living room, I reached the door in a few seconds, opening it to find a delivery guy on the front step. He held a red bouquet in his hand, which contained a bunch of sweet-smelling black roses. Someone had a twisted admirer.

"Flowers for Morgan Rowlands." The guy held out his form for me to sign, and I grabbed my pen from my pocket, scribbling on it hurriedly, all the while looking for a card.

When the delivery guy went back to his van, I noticed a black card tied to the thorns. Taking care not to prick myself, I extracted the card just as I heard Callum coming up behind me.

"What is it?" I heard him ask, but I was too involved in reading what was written on the piece of paper.

What I saw, in _very_ familiar handwriting, made my blood freeze.

_**Keep me in mind.**_


	12. C12 Callums POV

Disclaimer: \/\/\/

**

* * *

Callums POV:**

Morgan was still shaken up about the incident that had happened on Saturday, and I looked at her as we were driving to Las Vegas in my car.

"Morgan." She turned to look at me. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, her face turned to the window. "No."

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, and turned to face me. "I lied about what I said yesterday that I don't where the flowers came from. The handwriting… I know it was really from _him_."

I arched my eyebrows. "And you didn't tell me because…?"

"Because I'm scared." She whispered.

I reached out and took hold of her hand. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

She bit her lower lip nervously. "I know. It's just – he's _here_, in Widow's Vale, and I don't know what he'll do next. He was always very unpredictable."

I grinned. "Unpredictable? You don't know me yet."

That made her smile. "Actually, I think you can. You're my soulmate, so I _always_ know what you're going to do next."

I groaned. "Busted."

When we reached Thierry's mansion, only an hour had passed. There had been less traffic, so we had got there quicker.

When we set foot inside the mansion, Hannah came up to us, looking very pleased.

"Hi Morgan, Callum." She hugged Morgan, smiling at me. "Have you heard? Thierry and me are getting married on Valentine's Day. I want you to be my bridesmaid."

I turned to look at Morgan, smiling. She had a shocked look on her face, as if she couldn't believe it.

"M – Me? Are you sure?" She asked, nervously.

"It'd be the opportunity of your life, pet. People wouldn't normally pick _you_ to be a bridesmaid." I leaned against the wall casually, watching her face.

She glared at me, and then turned back to Hannah, smiling. "Sure. I'd love to."

Hannah smiled, pulling Morgan away. "Okay. I've decided your dress can be white, made exactly like the bride's dress, but it'll be different, and I'm thinking Maggie could be the other bridesmaid since you look alike -"

They disappeared around the corner, and I went straight to my room, throwing my duffel bag on the bed. The only reason we'd come here was to collect our belongings. Morgan wasn't allowed to make weekly visits to Vegas, since it was several towns away.

I took out Morgan's copy of Charlotte's Web from the bag, which Morgan had lent to me. She wanted me to "become familiar with all modern day classics and things that teenagers like". That had made me smile.

Deciding to humour her, I had agreed to read it and anything else she wanted me to. I guessed I had a little time to myself before Morgan came up after having talked about the weddings.

I was halfway through Charlotte's Web, where Wilbur the pig was taken to the fair and the spider, Charlotte, had made the words "some pig" in the web, when I noticed it was quite chilly.

I glanced towards the window, but it was shut. I wondered what was going on. All during winter there had been no snow and it been a mild heat wave.

I frowned, put the book down on the table, and went down to the room where the others were. No one had noticed yet that something was wrong.

When I entered, Morgan crossed over, smiling at me.

"Hi." She smiled up at me.

I found it impossible not to smile back. "Hi, pet."

"Can I talk to all of you for a second?" Mare called out. I glanced towards her, and saw Ash standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Mare looked nervous.

The room grew quite, and Mare took a breath before continuing. "Ash and me decided that -"

But before Mare could finish her sentence, the air grew chillier, but the windows were shut.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped, and icicles formed on everything in the room.

I pulled Morgan to me, and everyone watched as an icy cyclone appeared in the middle of the room, which was quite large and spacious, finally slowing down.

A creature was in the center, a massive shape that appeared to be hunched, with spikes running along its back, full of sharp edges that were as clear as crystal. It was made entirely of ice.

I recognised it instantly. It had made the whole room cold that that was icicles forming on the actual walls, and the ground was covered with snow.

"What is it?" Morgan's teeth were chattering, her nose turning pink. I hugged her to me, giving her all the warmth I could.

"It's an ice demon. Witches can conjure it." I whispered back. Due to being a hawk shifter, my blood kept me warm, so I didn't have to worry about freezing.

The creature started hurling great chunks of ice around; and I ducked as one came towards me. I had a bad feeling about this.

It lumbered around, causing things to crash. The noise echoed in the room, which was the largest in the mansion. So that made the echoes pretty loud.

I saw other people coming in through the door that miraculously hadn't frozen stiff, and guessed that everyone was here; the demon was making that loud a commotion. Whoever conjured up the elemental demon sure knew what it was capable of.

I saw a snowball coming towards Morgan, and hurriedly pulled her out of the way. I had a feeling it was mainly focussing on Morgan, Ash, Mare, and me.

I was right.

None of the others got injured; the demon was particularly aiming at us. What made it harder was that the floor was slippery. I saw Mare stumble, but quickly regain her balance.

Thierry, James, Delos, Eric, Kierlan, mostly the boys, were all trying to take down the elemental, but not even witch fire could help.

I saw Ash run out the room, pulling Mare behind him. _**He must have known it was after them,**_ I thought.

Deciding on the same tactic, I managed to reach the door and slammed it shut behind me. Whoever had conjured the demon hadn't reckoned on that, and had tied it to that room in particular. I was right.

When Ash, Mare, Morgan and I went back into the room after a few minutes, the elemental had vanished, leaving the room in a state of ice. The wall-high windows had exploded, showering glass out into the garden.

It was Morgan who broke the silence, as always. "Well, who said we didn't have a white winter? Forget the sun – let's have a snowball fight!" She threw a snowball at me. It hit me squarely in the face, and I grabbed a fistful of snow from the ground, aiming it for her, but it whacked Blaise in her face. She looked horrified, as if she thought it beneath her to wipe the snow off her dress with her newly manicured nails, and then a smile lit her face and she threw one back at me. I dodged, and it went hurtling at Thierry.

That afternoon, I had the most fun since I had been a young child.

Letting loose once in a while was worth the effort of working hard.


	13. Authors Note

**A/N:**

Hi everyone!!

I just thought it was about time I reminded people that I hadn't dropped off the face of the our lovely, but dying, Earth...

So, this is the first time I've actually POSTED in, like, months – and it's not even a proper update?? OMG, It's been AGES!! So I've done everything I wanted to do since I got my laptop and for the past few days I've just been reading some FanFics that I added to my favorites and have been DYING to read since like forever since I didn't have time, but now I have time and I've read them all and it's like, SO unfair as they were written in like 2002, the majority of them and they're not finished, I wished they could have been, but I guess the authors don't come on FF. Net anymore, so oh well, I'll just be sad and wallow in my misery as I am so BORED I have nothing else to do and am really lost during this stage of my life.

So, I haven't been posting 'cause I have like a few ideas for my FanFics but the thing is, I want to update my stories as the grammar is so BAD, and maybe, just maybe, I might revamp them sometime in the future...

But I don't have the stories as of yet, as my beta-reader is doing them, so if anyone wants my stories to be updated and new chapters to be written and if you're an okay beta-reader, PM me and I'd love to send my stories that I want updating to you!!

I have been having so much PMS lately I can't stand it!! I feel so lost and confused, and then I feel on a high, and then I feel strange, and then I feel depressed, and then I feel lost and confused again – it's turning out to be this big cycle, so no wonder I'm feeling like this =DD

I'm just rambling now.

Okay.

I'll stop.

Love you all!!

And thanks SO SO MUCH for continually adding my stories to your favorites/alerts!! And glad to know many people like me as an author and 'deem' me worthy of being added to their favorties/alerts!!

Again, love y'all!!

x

Niss


End file.
